Layne Allerton
Layne Allerton is a 15-year-old daughter of Poseidon. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Layne is a fifteen-year-old daughter of Poseidon. She is easy-going, humble, and chill. Layne isn't one to let people get to her and won't let people get her down. She rarely gets upset or mad and can't hold a grudge. Layne believes that you need to live life to its fullest and always has a positive attitude. She doesn't like living in the past and always believes that tomorrow is a new day and you can't dwell on the past. Layne has a very laid back attitude and is a great listener. She has been told that she gives good advice, and is always willing to be the shoulder to lean on. Layne hates fighting and does the best she can to avoid conflict with other people. She manages to maintain a good relationship with everybody at camp. Layne loves meeting new people and making friends. Layne's fatal flaw is curiosity. She is always willing to try something new and is easily fascinated by different things and/or people. Layne has the tendency to be too curious for her own good. Early Life Layne Allerton was born on October 22, 2000 to Violette Allerton and Poseidon, the god of the sea, in Carlsbad, California. Layne grew up with her older by two years brother, Matt, and her younger by one year sister, Peytie. All three have a different father, but this doesn't change how close they all are to each other. Violette always knew that Poseidon was Layne's father but thought it would be best to keep it a secret from her until the time was right. To make sure that it would be harder for monsters to track her scent, Violette surrounded Layne with a big family by marrying a man by the name of Evan Slater and having another child with him, Peytie. Being surrounded by so many people 24/7 made it harder for Layne to be found. This is why she didn't have her first encounter with a monster until the age of twelve. At this point, Violette realized it was time for Layne to know the truth. She told her everything. Layne was a little upset at first because her mother had kept this from her, but was quick to get over it as she realized Violette only wanted the best for her. Layne willingly went to Camp Half-Blood where she was, unsurprisingly, claimed by Poseidon. She comes home as often as she can as she can't live away from the waves for too long. Having grown up on the beach, Layne learned how to swim before she could form a sentence. She learned how to surf when she was only eight. Layne then taught her younger sister how to surf. Violette's mother, Jennifer, taught Layne how to sew when she was seven. Ever since then, Layne has been making her own clothes as well as designing them and selling them online on a website she owns. Layne aspires to be a fashion designer or a pro surfer. Appearance Layne has long blonde hair and big blue eyes. As a result of practically living in the sun, Layne has tanned, clear skin. Layne has the classic California girl look from her sun-kissed skin to her bright blonde hair. She loves to wear the clothes she designs herself and has a bohemian style. Layne's most distinctive feature is her big eyes. Alliances *none yet Enemies *none yet Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Layne is amazing at surfing *Layne designs her own clothes *Layne aspires to be a fashion designer or a pro surfer *Layne can breathe underwater Gallery 11098709_811733042240320_257802033_n.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 5.02.51 PM.png 11195789_1640175926205634_925141492_n.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 4.01.56 PM.png|Layne and Peytie Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.16.48 PM.png|Layne and Matt Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 7.35.54 PM.png|One of Layne's Designs Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 5.30.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 4.19.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 5.02.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 4.19.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 5.01.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 5.09.15 PM.png peytie.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 3.47.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 5.08.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 4.02.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 4.02.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 4.20.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 4.02.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 5.09.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 5.31.16 PM.png Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Greek Category:Blue eyes Category:Blonde hair Category:American Category:Child of Poseidon Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Fifteen